What a wonderful world
by x0xalexis8
Summary: The mystery boy that went to the Sadie Hawkins dance with Blaine Anderson. OC/OC characters but I bet you'd love them like I do if you read *wink face* and yes title sucks I'm tired and fail at tiles anyways
1. Chapter 1

**Gahhhh another story attempted which im kinda writing for myself because this couple is my world oc/oc couple with a dash of everyone else. i give half credit to Gothicwolfgirl aka Qira *insert heart***

**I DON'T OWN GLEE!**

15 year old Blaine and Connor walked out of the school holding each others hands.

"Hey fags."

Connor looked over"what do you want?"

The football team circled them"Nothing much" he twirled a bat in his hand.

Blaine backed up"Go away."

They all chuckled"It's not that easy . See you guys arnt normal so we should fix that right?" The guy looked at his friends and they all nodded.

Connor tugged on Blaine's hand"Lets go." Then they blocked him.

"Nope."he said and raised the bat.

**Present day!**

Connor entered McKinley looking around"wow it's been forever since I've been in a public school."

Blaine, his tour guide, smiled"you sound like me."

"ew."Connor teased and Blaine pushed him laughing "So may I meet this boyfriend of yours?" Conner asked

"Ah yes! Kurt."Blaine beamed taking his wrist dragging him to the choir room"Kurtie!"Blaine called out.

Kurt turned around from the piano( which Rachel was teaching him to play)"Hi Blaine and friend."

"Oh Kurt this is Connor I told you bout him he's the guy I went to the Sadie Hawkins dance with."Blaine pointed to Connor which he waved in return.

"Yes! Hi!"Kurt smiled softly and just then the bell rang .

"Sorry Connor can't be late this time are you okay by yourself ?"Blaine asked.

"Me? Of course!"Connor smiled and watched them head off and he sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. He walked out of the school going around it he froze when he heard a noise *Ping* *ping* Connor turned the corner and there stood a boy around his age throwing small rocks against the wall.

"Ya know the walls not moving."Connor remarks making the boy jump slightly I surprise and turned to him.

"Oh um it's good entertainment when one is bored."He said.

Connor laughed "that's what schools for."

The teen shrugged"Free periods."

Connor pouted in return"I don't have any free classes."

The boy laughed"Power of words."

"I see. Oh and im Connor."He smiled.

The boy turned to him"Im Sean nice to meet you" he smiled back.

"Well Sean nice to meet you Too."Connor said.

"Nice to Meet you too."Sean said.

Connor looked at him oddly "you just said that."

Sean's face turned bright red"Oh."

"Awwwww!"Connor gushed"You're blushing ."

"am not!"

"are too!"

"am not!"

" "

Sean raised his eyebrow.

"what ?"Connor asked .

Sean shook his head"nothing,"

Connor raised his eyebrow this time.

"Err I should go ."Sean turned on his heel before Connor could say a word.

**short yes I know I'm on my iPod so I'm extremely lazy but more to come... Even if I don't get reviews...maybe just Qira but that's okay:) **


	2. Chapter 2

**I DONT OWN GLEE!but I do own Connor and Qira owns Sean so that counts for something:)**

Connor walked into school the next day he was determined to actually go to class he looked at all the new faces but stopped on one he made his way through the crowd of people and stopped next to the boy.

"Hey Blushy boy is at school."Connor smiled.

Sean looked up from his phone quickly putting it in his back pocket."Uh I have a name."

"Yeah yeah Sean."Connor said waving it off.

"Uh okay whats up?"Sean asked him.

Connor pursed his lips"Nothing im still trying to get used to public ?"

"Nothing but watching my best friend puke."Sean said.

Connor made a face"Ewwy."he added a small chuckled.

"Poor guy had six cups of coffee and two bags of candy for breakfeast."Sean shook his head.

"I get two cups of coffee but six cups?Sounds like his fault."Connor said he didn't mean to sound rude he realized it after he said it.

"He can't cook." Sean defended his friend. "It's not his fault his parent's had left and his sister didn't want to make him breakfast."

Connor frowned"Okay okay im sorry I didn't mean to.."

Sean shook his head "Sorry, he's just my best friend." There was something in the way Sean said best friend that sounded pained.

"No it was my fault I shouldnt have said that."Connor apologized to him.

"Tt's fine."Sean looked at the floor which made Connor look at him.

"Are you alright?"he asked.

"Im just fine."Sean said looking over at him.

Connor just let it go"Well um okay." Connor noticed how pretty Sean's eyes .like chocolate...Connor loved chocolate even if it makes him hyper and his sister, Hannah has to slap him.

Sean looked away"So whats up with you?"

"I've been a bit intimidated being back in public school "Connor said biting his lip.

Sean looked confused, "Why is it intimidating?"

" The last time I was at public school I was with this guy you probably know him Blaine Anderson. But we went to the Sadie Hawkins dance together... Because im gay if you haven't notice but a few guys beat the shit out of us and left us there"Connor said.

Sean was shocked, "I don't know him, but that's terrible!" There was a terrified look in Sean's eyes that he didn't know he was showing. His fear of coming out just became stronger

"But what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Plus I got my friends"Connor smiled noticing his fear.

"I don't know if I could have made it through that." Sean realized what he just said and cleared his throat. "I mean if I _was_ gay... but I'm not." He glanced around, to make sure no one else had heard that.

Connor raised his eyebrow "You're a horrible liar"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sean said, avoiding looking directly at Connor.

Connor kept his eyebrow raised"Ouuuu eye avoiding."

"That means nothing! I just don't want to look you in the eye that's all" Sean said.

Connor leans back on a locker and crossed his arms "Liar"he said sing songy.

Sean groaned, "I'm not gay."

"Fine I will not Pressure you into admitting you can't keep lying to yourself"Connor said.

Sean pulled Connor into an empty custodian's closet, shutting the door behind them. "You can't tell anyone. Anyone! You hear me?" Sean shook Connor's shoulders frantically.

"Why would I ever do that?"Connor asked."Im not that mean."

"I don't know, why do people do most things they do ?" Sean said. Then he let go of Connor's shoulders and leaned back against the wall opposite of him.

"But I promise I wouldn't do that to you.I know how it feels"Connor said looking directly at him.

Sean looked down at the floor, his hair hiding his eyes. He covered his mouth with his hand, shutting his eyes as tears fell from his eyes. Connor's heart dropped he put a hand on Sean's shoulder.

"Please don't cry."

"I'm not.." Sean lied then sighed. "I just... I...no one else knows that I'm...not straight besides you."

Connor lifted his face up" You are crying."

Sean averted his eyes, " I-I know." His voice was faltering. Residue from his eye liner was running down his face with his tears. "God, why am I so weak?" Hr said in frustration, considering banging his head on the wall or punching the wall.

"You are anything but weak okay?"Connor wipped Sean's cheeks.

Sean looked at him, "What makes you say that?"he sniffed.

"Because you're gay. You can overcome anything. The bullying only made me stronger maybe me more proud of who I am. So If your friends make fun of you.. Then they arnt your friends"Connor said.

"What if I'm not proud of who I am? What if I say I spend hours of my day doing drugs and drinking just to feel like a normal person? Would you still think I'm not weak?" Sean asked, blinking away more tears.

Connor glared at him"What so are you saying im not normal?No I am. You're born gay not made it."

"I didnt mean it that way ."Sean said.

"Yeah well you can't put yourself down though ,you don't respect yourself enough."Connor said.

"I'm the gay son of two homophobic parents and you expect me to respect myself?" Sean asked.

"I have a homophobic dad! And Blaine does to his dad disowned him the other day but that didn't stop him he is happily living with his boyfriend now"Connor argued.

"You have friends that accept you. Blaine has a boyfriend that helps him. I have no one, my best friend doesn't even know I'm gay or that I'm in love with him." Sean froze as soon as the words came out of his mouth. Horror ran through his veins at how much he was revealing without meaning to.

"You act like it's a big deal that I know not going to tell plus I'm your friend arnt I?"Connor asked.

Sean looked down then back at him, "You are, it's just... I'm not used to having anyone know. You know?" He wiped his eyes.

Connor nodded" I guess it's because I came out when I was 10 that's it's so easy for me now"

Sean was taken by eyes widened "When you were_ 10_?!"

"Yeah"Connor laughes" I realized I didn't think girls were cute so I talked to my teacher about it and I realized I was gay I was younger so I thought who cares and told everyone"

"I never really paid attention to girls, I think I was about 12 when I first realized I was gay. Before I just thought my feelings for my best friend were normal.." Sean said, he couldn't help but look down as he talked about this sort of thing.

"And it is normal when your gay"Connor told him

Sean kept his eyes on his shoes. "I guess you're right..."

Connor looked at him through the dim lights "That's because I am"he smiled softly.

Sean nodded slightly making so you couldn't tell he was crying.

Connor opened the door_ who knew I was good at giving advice?_

**Yayyyyy its longer! anywho I hope you're happy Qira:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**I DONT OWN GLEE ,HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER OR NEIL PATRICK HARRIS.**

Connor walked out into the bright hallway Sean following behind him they both were squinting.

"Urg why is it so bright?"Sean said rubbing his eyes.

Connor shut the closet door"I don't know"he whined.

Finally their eyes adjusted blinking them a few times Sean then looked over at Connor "Do you have class?"

"Yeah..oh well."Connor laughed _I guess i'll go to class later._

Sean chuckled"And you yelled at me to go to school?"

"Its only study hall."Connor stuck his tongue out at him.

Sean laughed, "What's your strongest subjects?"

Connor tapped his chin"English and History."

"Really?Do you mind tutoring my in history?"Sean asked him.

Connor smiled at him"Sure i'd love to."

"Thank you um I need help with something about revolution."he said in thought.

Connor looked at him oddly"You think?"

"What?That class is for sleeping."Sean shrugged.

Connor was about to speak but the bell rang and students piled into the hallways."Ah I better go to class."Connor chuckled.

"I think that would be best."Sean teased"I'll talk to you later." Then they both headed their separate ways.

* * *

Connor headed out of third period to be stopped by a scene in the middle of the hallway.

Sean was being harassed by some guys he barely knows for not having a girlfriend.

One of the guys looked around then said, "Go kiss that cute red head over there." He pointed at Zelda.

Sean looked at him like he was crazy, "I don't even know her!"

Another rolled his eyes said "So, what are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid I just doubt she'll appreciate it." Sean said

The first guy said, "Or would you rather go make out with a picture of that twilight dude" He snickered.

"That would be gay," Sean tried to make himself look disgusted.

the next guy pushed him slightly and said, "then go!"

Sean sighed and went over to Zelda.

Zelda turned and saw Sean, "um hello" She said shyly.

Sean just stared at her.

Zelda felt awkward, "Um I have to go." She started to walk off

Sean grabbed her arm and turned her around then kissed her on the lips.

Zelda was too shocked to do anything about it.

Sean pulled back from the kiss.

Zelda bitch slapped him, then kneed him. Then she walked away.

Both guys high-fived each other. "That was awesome dude.

Sean was on the floor holding his man parts. "Easy for you to say." He groaned in pain as his 'friends' shrugged and walked away.

Connor ran over to him"Sean are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." Sean's voice was higher than usual due to the pain. "fucking shit this hurts." He mumbled to himself

Connor frowned and offered his hand"What happened?"

"I was forced...to kiss a girl... then I got bitch slapped which I could have delt with...but then she kneed me." Sean didn't take the offered hand not sure if he was ready to get up.

"Ouuu that sucks."Connor placed his hand back to his side.

Sean laid his head on the floor. "I never noticed how comfortable the floor is." He tried to joke despite the pain

"I doubt it..But I'm used to the floor so I don't know "Connor laughed slightly

"It feels like my balls are on fire. Can someone actually die from this because I think I might die." Sean blew a dust bunny away from his face. "Nice shoes by the way"

"No you wont die"Connor rolled his eyes and looked at his shoes" Thanks I just got them."

"I just might die from kickedInTheBalls-itis." Sean forced himself to sit up, despite the pain and leaned his back on the locker

"Stop being so dramatic."Connor stuck his tongue out at him and Connor stuck it out shook his head at him while Connor held out his hand again for Sean he groaned and took it.

"Now if I can survive getting kick multiple times you can survive getting kicked once"Connor patted his shoulder.

"I have new-found respect for you." Sean looked at him.

Connor laughed"As you should." he fixed his shirt only to have a slushy dumped on his head"You're lucky I like this kind!" and someone dumps another" Damn it's grape."

Sean's eyes widened"Are you okay?"

"No I'm sad.I hate grape"Connor pouted.

"You just got two drinks consisting of syrup and chopped ice dumped on your head and you're upset about the flavor?" Sean asked.

"Of course!Grape is so gross!"Connor shook his hair. Sean shook his head and dusted some slushy out of Connor's hair..

Connor wiped off his face"No!The grape it's in my mouth!"

"It's all over you, Connor." Sean said. "Come." He pulled Connor into the bathroom which Connor stumbled behind they got inside the bathroom Sean got bunches of paper towels and wet them. He gently began wiping the slushy off of Connor.

"You'll have to put your head under the sink to rinse it out of your hair." Sean said.

Connor groaned turning the sink on as Sean through the paper towels then pushed Connor's head under the sink and ran his fingers threw his hair."Do you have an extra shirt?"

"Uh I might."Connor watched the slushy go down the drain. Sean nodded making sure to get it all out.

"Well I think it's all out your hair now." Sean offered him some paper towel.

Connor didn't take it and backed up and shook his hair like a dog would.

Sean laughed"When thats one way to dry your hair."

Connor smiled and took his shirt off and pulled another from hisbag .Sean leaned on the sink trying to not stare at him as Connor grabbed a towel a wiped off his chest. Sean stared then quickly turned his head.

"Its don't look so bad yourself."Connor said noticing him.

Sean blushed"Uh thank you."

"No problem"Connor pulled the white shirt over his head.

Sean changed the subject"So how come you don't like grape?"

"It tastes gross."Connor told him fixing his shirt.

"So you're okay with getting a slushy thrown in your face as long as it isn't grape?" Sean asked shaking his head.

"Yeah I mean sure I'd rather not be slushied at all but..."he just shrugged and tried to get the stains out of his shirts.

Sean nodded "Do you need help?Getting the stain out I mean."

"Do you know how?"Connor asked which Sean chuckled lightly.

"Yeah of course."Sean took the shirt from him "Well firstly you shouldn't use hot water on it, it'll just bake the stains in there." He turned on the cold water and used some hand soap to get the stains out.

Connor watched him"Wow you're smart."

Sean shrugged, "My mom started forces me to do my own laundry. Of course when she first told me I complained and did a horrible job at it just so she could get annoyed and take over, but now I'm kinda used to it." Sean scrubbed the stains out.

Connor smiled"Well thank you."

"It's no problem." Sean rinsed the shirt free of soap then squeezed the water out of it. "Here ya go." He handed the shirt to Connor.

Connor smiled putting it in his bag and kissed his cheek"Thanks again."

Sean blushed again. " You're welcome...again."

Connor smiled"You blushed a lot."

"I can't help it you make me blush."Sean admitted.

"I can't help that either.I'm simply charming"Connor grinned.

Sean shook his head, "Charm is a weapon of mass destruction in your hands"

Connor laughed running his hand through his wet hair"Since i'm already missing class do you want me to tutor you now?"

"Sure..the library?"Sean asked .Connor nodded picking his bag up heading out of the bathroom. Sean followed behind him and tripped over his shoelace's. Quickly Connor reached out and caught him.

Sean straighten himself out"Uh thanks."

Connor nodded and they continued to the library. Sean walked in looking for a place to he found an open spot he sat down Connor sat next to him.

Sean looked at him, "so where do we start with this um history?'"

"Okay well what were they talking about the revolutionary war?"Connor asked

Sean nodded. "Yes that... the war of revolutionary stuff and things." what he said made Connor laugh grabbing a text-book and flipped through the pages an pushed it in front of Sean.

"I have..to read?"Sean asked nodded leaning back in his seat.

Sean looked at the book" .Words." he said which made Connor roll his eyes and pull his phone out.

"Who ya texting?" Sean asked curiously .Anything could distract him from reading a history book.

"Mind your business and read"Connor said and laughed at a text he got.

Sean pouted, "Fine." He looked down at his book and mumbled "Meanie."

Connor laughed "Shut up Sean".

"You shut up" Sean stuck his tongue out at stuck his tongue out right back.

"Put your tongue away."Sean said.

"No!"Connor argued and wiggled his tongue.

Sean raised his eyebrow " Are you like making out with the air?"

"No I'm pretending it's Neil Patrick Harris"Connor said

Sean looked confused"Who?"

Connor gasped"You don't know who Neil Patrick Harris is!?"He exclaimed.

"Am I supposed to? And be quiet people are starting to stare." Sean said glancing around.

"Yes,yes you I don't care"Connor said.

"He's super hot and an actor. He plays in How I Met Your Mother.. Please tell me you've seen it?"Connor looked at him.

"uhhhhhhhhhhh I've heard of it..."Sean said hoping he gave a good answer. It ended up flicking Sean.

Sean pouted and held his arm"Ow what was that for?!"

"For not knowing Neil or How I Met Your Mother"Connor said.

"In my defense, my parents took my cable box away. So I don't watch as much tv as I used to." Sean said

"S-Wait!read Mr!"Connor poked the book a few times.

Sean laughed"I ammmmmm."

"No you're not."Connor poked the book again"Read."

"Fine."Sean grumbled and began to read.

Connor went back to texting he smiled at his phone and bit his lip as he texted back.

Sean raised an eyebrow, "Who are you texting?"

"A guy."Connor said.

"Do you like him?"Sean asked looking at him.

"Maybe"Connor shrugged"We just started talking he's funny and all but maybe not what im looking for."pursing his lips.

"Well with the facial expressions you're making it looks like you're totally into him." Sean said.

"I said he was funny"Connor chewed his cheek."But I don't see it going anywhere I dont think he likes me back that much"

**Okay Qira is it longer this time?** **I hope so lovely pie.**


	4. Chapter 4

**MY FAVORITE CHAPTER EVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**I DONT OWN GLEE...even though it doesnt really mention anything Glee in this chapter**

Connor sat in the library still his legs up on the sat next to him trying to stay focused only on the second paragraph.

"You know..you're an extremly slow reader."Connor said looking over at him.

"I am not you're just very distracting."Sean rolled his eyes.

"Its my good looks isint it."Connor brushed his nails on the shoulder part of his shirt.

Sean rolled his eyes again"Suree thats why."

"You know you want this."Connor joked.

"When it comes to history, I'm just easily distracted." Sean said shrugging.

"Shut up"Connor pouted"Just agree with me for once"

"Fine," Sean said. "But where's the fun in that?" He flashed a grin.

"It makes me happy and a happy Connor is a good Connor"He smiled.

Sean raised his eyebrow propping his elbows on the table "Now I'm curious as to what a bad Connor is."

Connor laughed pulling his phone out"Its not good."Sean chuckled and started drawling in the book. Which made Connor slap his head.

Sean rubs his head, "Ow what was that for, Connor?"

"Studyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy."Connor groaned.

"I am studying."Sean raised eyebrow and pointed to the picture.

Sean covered the pornographic picture he drew of stick people with his hand. "It was already there"

"Then why are you holding the same blue pen?"Connor asked.

"This is a common pen" Sean said innocently.

"Stop drawling and read the damn book."Connor said.

"I was reading. I read a whole chapter of that boring stuff." Sean whined.

"Good boy"Connor said in a baby voice.

Sean sticks his tongue out at him, "I am not a child nor a dog" Connor just gave him that 'sureeeeeeee' nod.

Sean scoffed "Im not," Connor held his hands up and picked the pen up and took Sean's arm and started to write on it.

He looked at his arm"Uh what are you drawling."Connor held up his finger

"In some way, this is arm rape. If my arm gets pregnant you better pay arm child support." Sean laughed. Connor rolled his eyes and once he was done he moved back so Sean could read it.

_Do what you gives a a bank,stop eating;change the world or burn your house to the you hands in the air because you just dont gods sake breath in that fucking air and live your life._

Sean smiled at his arm and looked up at Connor."I love it." when he said that Connor blushed for the first time in..forever.

His smile brightens when he sees Connor blushing. "Are you blushing?"

Connor coughed loudly"Uh..no.''

"Yes you are," Sean chuckled . "For once it's not me"

"Nooo. plus why would i be?"Connor asked.

Sean shrugged, " It's your face, you tell me."

"Shut up"Connor pushed his shoulder.

Sean chuckled, "violence!"

"Im about to slap your face in a second"Connor laughed.

"Not my merchandise!" Sean said, pulling his shirt over his head to hide his face.

Connor stares for a moment before reaching out to flick him.

Sean covers his face with his hands, then accidentally falls backwards in his chair. "Ahh!"

Connor starts giggling "A-are y-y-ou oka-okay?"

Sean rolls out the chair and sits up, pulling his shirt down. "Yes"Conor kept laughing.

"Oh haha laugh it up."Sean said.

'Okay okay im done"Connor calmed down.

"Are you sure?"Sean nodded in response.

"Alright" Sean says, standing up and picking his chair up while Connor picked dust off the sleeve of Sean's shirt.

Sean looked at his sleeve, then at Connor. "Thank you."Connor smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

Sean smiled back, "Wanna go get a coffee?"

Connor thought and then closed the text-book, putting it back in his bag. "Alright, let's go.I'll drive."

"Okay."Connor smiled and headed out the pointed out his car.

"Ouuu nice car."Connor said opening the door.

"Thank you."Sean smiled and they both got started the car and turned the radio on. Connor sang the whole way there but Sean didn't got there Connor held the door open for Sean who smiled at him and walked in line Connor behind him.

"Mocha frappe extra whip cream"Connor told the woman"And by extra I mean extra."

Sean chuckled and waited till it was his turn, then told the lady, "Caramel-Mocha, three sugars, with whipped cream."

The woman came back and handed themthe coffee' the handed her the money.

"You didn't have to pay."Sean said in which Connor shrugged"I wanted to."

Sean looked for a stood on his toes and found a table in the back his took Sean's wrist and dragged Sean followed quickly .Connor plopped down into a seat and Sean sat in the closer seat next to him. Connor took a sip of his coffee getting whip cream on his lip and nose. Connor went cross-eyed and tried to lick it off. Sean chuckled and bit his lip.

Connor looked at him" did I get it?"

Sean shook his head chuckling"Nope."

he went cross-eyed again"Where is it?"

"Right there." Sean chuckled and without really thinking, leaned over and kissed the whipped cream off Connor's top lip..Connor's eyes widened.

Sean realizes what he's doing and pulls back, sitting back in his seat. "I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me"

Connor leaned over grabbing the back of Sean's neck and pressed his lips on his.

Sean slowly kissed put his hands on Sean's wasnt sure what to do so he put his hands on Connor's face. Connor slowly pulled away Sean let him, putting his own hands back in his lap. He was in a sort of daze.

Connor slowly took his hands off his face and was going to say something but wasn't sure if he wanted to spoil the just looked into Connor's eyes, he was honestly lost for words .Connor bit his lip and looked at him smiling slightly. Sean blushed.

"You're blushing."Connor said softly.

"Yeah, thats been happening a lot around you." Sean said. He noticed how Connor's smile was so perfect and hoped that his own wasn't the goofy looking one he has from time to time.

Connor hopped he wasn't blushing himself"Did you get it all?"Connor asked talking about the whip cream.

Sean chuckled softly and picked up a napkin to wipe some whipped cream off the tip of his nose. "Now I did."

Connor bit his lip"Thanks"Trying to hide his disappointment.

Sean could hear his own heart racing. "yo-you're welcome."

" You know I've been wanting to do that for a while"Connor said

"Really?"Sean asked.

" Of course . Like today for example when you caught me blushing "Connor said taking his coffee to his lips and taking a sip.

"Y-You wanted to kiss me then?"Sean looked nodded.

Sean blushed more, "How come you didn't?" He was curious

"I thought you would have gotten mad we were at school and people were in the library"Connor nodded slightly remembering there was people all around the coffee shop.

***FANGIRLING* you better be happy for once Qira -.-**


End file.
